


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases."-Chinese Proverb
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 16





	1. Because the world is ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new one shot collection I am going to be doing, based off a prompt list I found on Tumblr. I'm going to get around to doing all of them, but if you have a particular one you'd like to see next, let me know. I chose Swanfire for this, because we don't have a lot of kisses for them.
> 
> We're starting off with #40. It may not technically be the exact prompt but I felt the town line scene fit it.
> 
> Here's the list of prompts. You can reach out to me on Tumblr/Twitter/CuriousCat: justanoutlawfic  
> https://justanoutlawfic.tumblr.com/search/Send+me+a+Ship+and+a+Number+and+I+will+Write+a+Kiss

Emma tried to say that she never had regrets. But if she was being real, she had one.

She hadn’t gone to lunch with Neal and now Storybrooke was crashing around them. It wasn’t her fault; no, the blame fell on Neal’s evil grandfather. However, she was about to cross the town line and forget the truth. That he hadn’t abandoned her because he never loved her. In fact, it was the opposite, he loved her.

At least she had admitted that she would always love him. Forgetting the truth about why he left her, wouldn’t change that.

“Hey,” Neal broke her out of her thoughts. “This isn’t over. I’ll see both of you again.”

Emma stared at him for a moment. She wanted to believe that more than anything. She wanted to believe that fate would lead them back to that town. It had once before, but things were different now. Henry was going to forget everything, he wouldn’t have ever been raised by Regina in this new set of memories. He couldn’t save her like he had before and she couldn’t him. They’d both be trapped. And who knew what would become of their family and friends while they were back in the Enchanted Forest.

“Henry,” Emma’s voice came out shaky. “Go over to your mom.”

Henry obliged. Emma stepped closer to Neal, grasping his hand.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Emma…”

“I’m not just saying this because Storybrooke is about to disappear. I love you, Neal Cassidy. Always have, always will.”

A watery smile went across Neal’s face. “I love you.”

“This is the last time we’re going to see each other for…who knows how long.” She looked around. Henry was back to talking with Regina. Her parents were watching them but that was it. “So, you better make this last.”

Gripping onto his jacket, Emma kissed him. He deepened it and for a moment, she was brought back to their days on the run. She always felt safe when she was with him. Why had she spent these past few weeks ignoring that the fact that she wanted this again?

Now, it felt like they were never going to have it.

Eventually, Emma pulled away from him. He gave her another brave smile, both clearly willing themselves not to cry. Turning to her parents, she gave one final wave before Henry’s hand slid through her own.

They walked to the bug, each getting in on their respective sides. Emma held onto the kiss as she drove. She replayed the way it felt on her lips, driving as slowly as possible.

Emma Swan held on tight to her last kiss with Neal Cassidy as she drove over the town line and her memories of everything that made her feel safe, vanished.


	2. Because the world is saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joylee requested 41. You guys can request any of the prompts. I can't promise they'll be canon or canon divergent, they may end up being some form of AU. 
> 
> https://justanoutlawfic.tumblr.com/search/Send+me+a+Ship+and+a+Number+and+I+will+Write+a+Kiss
> 
> Anyway, this one is canon divergent of 2x21/2x22. Neal doesn't fall through the portal and is there in the mines with the Charming-Mills Family.

Neal has always hated magic. Maybe there was a time when he was young that it seemed cool and mystical, but he can’t remember those days now. All he remembers is that magic destroys lives. It separated him from his father. It made him lose the Darlings. Because magic existed, he was forced to walk away from the girl he loved.

Now, because of magic, he was potentially going to lose not just her, but everyone he cared about, all over again.

Neal huddles on the other side of Henry, near a woman he barely knows. He’s just gotten to know his son. Regina could have told him more than Emma about him. They never got that chance. Once again, power and magic took over her life, making it impossible for her to care about much else.

Emma takes a step forward. “You may not be strong enough,” she says to Regina. “But maybe we are.”

Henry and Neal pull away from Regina, watching as the two women’s eyes connect. They don’t have long and have to put their faith in Emma. The two guys run with Snow and David around the corner to protect themselves in case anything goes wrong. Even so, as the three of them shield the youngest member of their group, they look out at Emma and Regina. They want to believe more than anything that they can stop this thing. Good and evil, the savior and the queen.

Emma focuses magic that Neal didn’t know she had three days ago on the swarming orb in Regina’s hands. For a moment, it only grows stronger. Henry’s nails dig into Neal’s palms and he squeezes back tightly. He won’t leave him. He won’t let him down.

Then the orb drags apart. Little by little, the blue and white lights begin to dissipate. Regina and Emma smile at each other, clearly focusing harder on what’s in front of them. Neal watches in amazement feeling David’s hand squeeze his shoulder and Snow’s arm loop through his own.

Maybe magic isn’t an entirely bad thing after all.

Soon, the light is gone and the force of it knocks everyone back in different directions. The blue diamond falls with a crackle onto the rock below and fizzles to black. The earthquake comes to a halt and everything is steady. Quiet.

“We’re alive,” David says.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret cries out.

The two clamber off the ground and run to wrap their daughter in a hug. Neal walks over to her, extending a hand. She laces her fingers through his own. Her admission of love before he nearly fell through the portal rings through his head. He doesn’t say anything about that, though. Instead, he just gives her a gentle look.

  
“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Emma pulls him into her arms and embraces him with a quick kiss. When they pull apart, their hands stay connected. There’s still so much to talk about, so much to do, but they have time for that now. Emma and Regina just saved Storybrooke.

“We did it,” Emma says to Regina as she walks over. The older woman is putting the diamond into her pocket.

“Yes, we did.”

David smiles. “Got to hand it to Henry, he’s right about a lot of things.”

“Yes, he is,” Emma says. “Isn’t that right kid?”

But when they turn around, no one is there.

“Henry!” Regina, Neal and Emma call out in near unison.

They search the mines until Emma drops to her knees. She picks something up and it takes Neal a minute to realize that it’s Henry’s backpack. His heart drops into his stomach. No, this can’t be happening. Not now.

“What is it?” Snow asks.

Emma’s voice is firm, but defeated. “They took him.”

The world may have been saved externally, but inside it was just beginning to crumble down.


	3. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going with prompt #1 here. A canon divergence where Neal lived and they got married. I'm using my OC for Swanfire's daughter, Tallahassee "Tallie" Mary Swan-Cassidy. She may appear more times, alongside Henry in these.

Neither Neal or Emma are morning people. When they met, it was something that made each other even more irresistible. They talked often about lazy Saturdays, sleeping in on a bed that they owned and not having to answer to alarm clocks. It was hard to sleep in a car and the few times they could manage to stay overnight in a deserted motel room meant the mattress was most likely crap.

Now, they were married with a cute house not far from the beach and a comfortable mattress. Nothing should have stopped them from getting sleep.

Nothing except their 3-year-old daughter.

Tallie was in many ways like her parents. She had Emma’s blonde curls and Neal’s smile. She loved to learn about their jobs and going on adventures. She was probably the only toddler who could manage long road trips, because she knew the destination would be worth it. She was a wild child and Snow commented more than once, it was like getting a peak at what Emma was probably like as a toddler.

The only thing she wasn’t alike with them, was her sleep schedule. Because of her energy, she tired early and rose even earlier. Most mornings, Neal and Emma beat her to it. Saturdays, were a whole different beast.

It starts with the door creaking open. Emma hears it, but keeps her eyes closed. Then there’s the race of little feet across the floor. Still, Emma refuses to open her eyes and tries to tell herself, maybe it’s the dog. Then there’s some grunting and a tiny voice giving herself encouragement. Still, Emma’s green eyes do not open.

And then there’s a jump, followed by Neal groaning.

Yup, it’s time to wake up.

Emma opens her eyes to find Tallie pounced on her husband’s chest. He looks barely awake himself, his face still half-smushed against the pillows. He’s wearing a white tank and plaid pajama pants, his usual bedtime attire. Through the yellow curtains, Emma can see that the sun is rising overhead.

“Tallie,” Neal mumbles. “What are you doing?”

“The sun is up, Daddy!”

“That doesn’t mean we need to be.”

Emma snorts. Neal shoots her a half-glare and she moves under the quilt more. It’s not her fault Tallie chooses to jump on him instead of her.

“Daddyyyy,” Tallie expands his name as she moves her face closer to his. “It’s beach day.”

Neal yawns, clearly realizing he’s fighting a losing battle by trying to get his daughter to go back to sleep. “Is it now?”

“You promised.”

And Neal doesn’t break his promises. Not anymore. Especially not to Tallie.

Neal smiles, despite his sleepy state. “I did, yes. And we’ll go. As soon as breakfast is done and Henry gets here.”

“Henry’s comin’?”

“Henry is coming.” He was now 17 and it was rare that he decided to tag along on their adventures anymore, but he decided to take a break from studying for the SATs to spend time with them. “And we’re gonna have lots of fun.”

Emma smiles as her daughter does. She pulls Tallie off of Neal and cuddles her for a moment.

“Come on, wild child,” she says. “Let’s get you changed, then we’ll get some pop tarts so Daddy can get more sleep.”

Neal gives her a look that says “bless you” and Emma responds with a peck to his lips. She gets out of bed, Tallie wiggling in her arms, excited at the promise of sugar.

“What flavor are you gonna want, Tal?” she asks her daughter.

“Strawberry. Like Daddy.”

Yup, there’s no doubting she’s their kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you guys can request from any of these prompts.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792663/chapters/54557974#workskin


	4. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going with #2 here. Takes place in Neverland, after Neal is saved from the Echo Caves.

Emma can’t sleep in Neverland. The Lost Boys crying mixed with the anxiety of finding her son is enough to make her lay awake, with her eyes on the stars above her. For the first couple of nights, she does this alone. Then, they save Neal and he’s beside her, just as awake. He spent 200 years on this island and she knows he feels just as lost as her. They have their parents just a few feet away, sleeping soundly while Regina and Tinkerbell are on guard.

“I want to save them,” Emma whispers.

“You can’t. They feel indebted to Pan.”

“That doesn’t feel right.”

Neal shrugs, his eyes not leaving the sky above them. “It’s the way it is.”

She wants to argue. She wants to say there has to be a way. God, she’s starting to sound like her mother. Maybe that’s not such a bad thing after all.

“You should get some sleep,” Neal says.

“I can’t. I can hear them.”

“We’re going to save him, Emma.”

She didn’t have to say his name, but he knows. Her hand slips through his and she turns to look at his face. There’s scruff from the journey to the Enchanted Forest, then being locked in Pan’s cage. She realizes she’s never known him without facial hair and wonders what he’d look like without it.

“You can sleep,” Emma tells him. “I’ll be fine alone.”

“I can’t either.” He turns to look at her. “It’s not just the tears. I learned to tune them out years ago, but it’s Henry.”

“I know,” she whispers.

“I know we’re gonna find him, but I know what it’s like to be alone on this island. The fear, the anxiety…I never wanted that for him.”

Emma’s fingers move from within his, to trace his jawline.

“He’s not gonna end up like you, like me,” she whispers. “He has three parents that are going to fight like hell for him. We’re gonna get him out of here.”

Neal lets out a shaky breath. They both suck at being vulnerable, but somehow they always find a way to be around each other.

“I’m not leaving this island without Henry and you.” Emma pauses. “And not without Pan’s head on a stick.”

Neal finally smiles. “Many have tried.”

“He’s never had to deal with the savior before.”

She lets out a yawn and he pulls her closer to him. He kisses her temple.

“Get some sleep,” he repeats.

It doesn’t take long for Emma to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you guys can request from any of these prompts.  
> https://justanoutlawfic.tumblr.com/post/173978710541/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a


	5. As a ‘yes’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #25 here. Basing this off a prompt sent to me by LariskaPrgitay, about Neal going to take care of Emma after her FWB bails on her. This is the first Modern AU for this one shot collection.
> 
> You can send me any of the prompts from this list for this:  
> https://justanoutlawfic.tumblr.com/post/173978710541/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a

They had all been friends since they were teenagers. Maybe friends was too strong of a term for him and Killian. They tolerated each other, but there was always that sort of rivalry there. When Neal made president of the yearbook club, Killian announced he was joining too. When Neal said he wanted to ask Regina Mills to the prom, Killian beat him to the punch. And of course, Killian waited to announce his acceptance to NYU on the same weekend Neal got his own letter from RSID.

The one constant between the two of them was Emma. She found a way to make them both laugh and forget their petty rivalries. Neal had known her first, living just down the street from her growing up. Killian had moved to the states from Ireland when they were in junior high and Emma had been the one to invite him to sit with them at lunch. She kept them from killing each other and played peace keeper the rest of the time. After high school, when the two men headed off to college, Emma traveled instead. Her grandfather had passed away, leaving her with a mighty large inheritance to spend.

6 years later, and the three of them were back home in Storybrooke. Neal had his own photography business, Killian got a job at a local advertising firm and Emma was a bounty hunter. They spent their time, going out to The Rabbit Hole or hanging out at the beach. They were older now, though. Things had changed. Despite Neal’s feelings for Emma, he knew she wasn’t ready for a committed relationship. So, he couldn’t complain when he realized she had started a friends with benefits situation with Killian. It made things awkward, but Neal didn’t want to lose either of them. So, he kept his mouth shut.

One Saturday in April, Neal was prepared to order in and watch a bad movie. That’s when he got a text from Emma.

_I have a lot of food. Come eat it with me. Also, bring rocky road ice cream_

Neal didn’t have to be asked twice. He stopped by the market on the way to her loft, grabbing her favorite treat. When he entered her loft, the smell of stew hit him. Emma didn’t know how to cook a lot, but the beef stew was a recipe she had gotten from her dad. He made himself at home as he always did, kicking off his loafers and throwing the ice cream in the freezer. He found Emma on the couch, a quilt draped over her. She looked like she was in pain, though she had no visible injuries. Neal lowered himself onto the arm of the couch.

“You okay?”

“I just had a lot of extra food. I didn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Emma, I’ve seen how much you can put away.”

She sighed, pushing her curls back. “I was supposed to meet up with Killian tonight but then I got my period. I told him we could still have dinner, but he blew me off. Said there wasn’t a point to it anymore.”

Neal clenched the side of the couch, trying to hide his anger. He must not have done a very good job because Emma looked at him with a pitiful smile.

“It’s fine. I know what our arrangement is…”

“He still shouldn’t have blown you off like that. You do so much for him Emma and I don’t even think he notices.”

“Like I said, our arrangement…”

“Friends with benefits still means there’s a friend thrown in there.”

He got up and poured them two bowls of the stew. Next, he grabbed a water for him and ginger ale for her. He sat by her feet and handed over her meal. She gave him a smile.

“You don’t have to stay.”

“And miss out on David’s stew recipe? I’d be insane.”

Emma laughed, shaking her head. “I swear that’s the only reason you’d come over when we were kids.”

“The only reason I came over on Tuesday nights,” he teased. “The rest, I guess I just liked hanging out with you.”

They tucked into their food and were quiet for a bit. Memories of walking right across the street, having sleepovers and riding bikes to Granny’s to spend their pocket money on milkshakes ran through his head. He didn’t have a childhood memory that didn’t include her in it. He was there for her when her dog, Wilby, passed away. She had snuck over in the middle of the night after he watched his mom leave for the final time. Everyone had joked one day they’d fall in love, but they’d just roll their eyes.

Now, Neal would break out into song at the thought of being with Emma.

If he couldn’t, he’d settle for being friends. That’s one thing he didn’t want to lose.

After they ate the stew, Neal scooped the ice cream. This time, Emma moved so he could sit closer to her. She giggled as he picked the almonds out of his ice cream.

  
“They’re part of what makes rocky road so good,” she pointed out.

Neal shook his head. “They’re gross.”

“And yet you always get this kind.”

“Because it’s your favorite.” He moved the nuts onto her own ice cream. “And you like the extra nuts.”

Neal watched as her cheeks heated up. “You know me really well.”

“After 22 years, I sure hope I do.”

Emma tilted her head. “Has it really been that long?”

“Yup. Mom, Dad and I moved to Storybrooke for his new job. I was so bored when they were unpacking, and Mom sent me out to sit on the front steps. Suddenly, you ran up to me and asked if I wanted to play.”

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

Neal shrugged. “You were my first friend in Storybrooke. Kind of hard to forget that.”

Emma was quiet for a minute, swirling her melty mess of chocolate, marshmallows and nuts. Neal studied her, wondering what could be on her mind.

“You and Killian always compete over everything,” she said.

“Not everything.”

“Yes, everything.” Emma looked back up at him. “Is there anything else he has that you want?”

Neal bit his lip. “Maybe. But I don’t know how interested they are in me.”

Emma put the bowl down and sat up straight. “Neal, you dropped everything to come over and take care of me. Just like you always do.”

“Are you saying…”

He was cut off by a quick kiss. It lasted less than 60 seconds, but he cherished it for all it was worth. When they pulled apart, her face was flushed and he had a feeling it wasn’t from the cramps.

  
“That answer your question?” she asked.

Neal nodded and inched closer to her. She laid his head on his shoulder, just like she had a million times before. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

  
He spoke up first. “Dinner tomorrow night?”\

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


	6. Because time’s run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #39. I got inspired to write this by watching a scene from One Tree Hill. I changed the flowers, because to me, Swanfire will always equal sunflowers.

Emma thought that nothing could be worse than delivering a baby while she was shackled to a bed. Being unable to move as she experienced the worse pain of her life. She had realized she was in labor too late for an epidural. The watchful gaze of the guard had made her feel even more uncomfortable. She had brought Henry into the world feeling very much like a prisoner.

With her second pregnancy, she had wanted more than that. She kept her mind on a birth plan, so she didn’t think about the reality of the situation. This time, she wouldn’t be alone with just a doctor, nurse and guard. No, she’d have the doctor and a nurse, but her mom would be there too. She loved Snow. She was glad she could be there.

But it didn’t make up for the fact that this was the second child she’d bring into the world without Neal.

Emma had discovered she was pregnant six weeks after Neal died. She thought of the last time they had been together, celebrating their reunion. Rumple had been split from him and everything seemed to be going well. They walked away from the situation, unscathed.

But all magic comes with a price and Neal paid his. He didn’t die that day in the woods, but he did later that night, besides Emma. No amount of True Love’s Kiss would bring him back to her.

Henry barely got to know his dad, but that fact wouldn’t have changed even if Neal had always known he existed. The best thing they could’ve ever done for him was give him up for adoption. He was raised by a loving mother, who could give him more than the back of a yellow bug and a life on the run from the police. Emma knew that her choice to give him up had been the right one.

This time, however, her child was losing out on the father they were always meant to have. They both had good jobs. Emma lived with her parents, though she knows that they would have found a way to live together. Neal would have been there to help her and David set up the crib. He would’ve snuck her cake during the surprise baby shower that Snow threw for her.

Instead, Emma went through all of it alone. She had her friends and family, but she hated herself for being greedy. She wanted Neal back. More than anything in the world, she would trade anything jut to have him by her side.

Emma can’t remember how she went into labor. One moment, she was at work and the next her head hit the linoleum floors. She drifts in and out of consciousness as she hears David calling 9-1-1. She’s transferred into an ambulance and given oxygen. When she wakes up again, she’s being rushed down a hallway, with Whale shouting something about there being a lot of blood.

  
“The baby,” she mutters. But no one hears her. Weakly, her hand goes over her baby bump, before she slips out of consciousness again.

* * *

There’s a field of sunflowers. Emma knows she’s not supposed to like flowers, but those are her favorite. They keep growing, even when you don’t expect them too. The seeds provide nourishment to anyone that might pass them. They’re also yellow, her favorite color.

“Emma.”

It’s Neal’s voice. She doesn’t have to look up to know that. She turns around quickly and runs straight into his arms. They kiss for a long moment and it’s like nothing’s ever changed. She feels safe, at home in his embrace. She never wants to let go…

“Ew!”

Emma forces herself apart from his lips, still gripping onto his denim button up. She looks to the left and sees a little girl in the sunflowers. She has a tumble of blonde curls and hazel eyes. She’s wearing a yellow dress with no shoes on her feet.

“Who’s that?”

Neal smiles. “Don’t you know?”

The little girl lets out a laugh, one that’s all too familiar. It’s Neal’s.

“Our daughter,” she whispers.

“Isn’t she perfect?”

The little girl yells out to them again. “Mommy, Daddy, come play with me!”

Emma holds onto Neal’s hand as they walk over to their little girl. Emma kneels down to her height and pushes some hair out of her face.

“Mommy,” the little girl says. “What are these?” She points to the long stalks around them.

“These,” Emma says gently. “Are sunflowers.”

The little girl nods before running through them. Emma starts to go after her, but stops herself when Neal doesn’t move. He gives her a quick nod.

  
“Go after her,” he instructs. “I’ll be here waiting.”

_I’ll be watching over you guys from some place._

Emma gives him one final kiss before following their daughter through the sunflowers. She lifts the little girl into her arms and turns to see Neal standing there. The little girl waves and the dream slowly fades away.

* * *

Emma holds onto Tallie’s hand as they walk through the cemetery together. Her 3-year-old clutches the bouquet of sunflowers in her hand.

“Which one is Daddy?”

“We’re almost there, Tal.”

Emma turns the corner and finds Neal’s grave sitting under the tree. She leads Tallie over to it and allows her to trace the four letters with her finger.

“Neal,” Emma says. “Neal Cassidy.”

Tallie drops the flowers by the roses that were left there, probably by Rumple. “Hi Daddy,” she says.

The tears spring to Emma’s eyes and she kneels in front of the grave.

“Our daughter’s 3 now,” she says, hoping that Neal can hear her, wherever he is.

“3 ½,” Tallie corrects her.

Emma laughs, in spite of her tears. “That’s right, 3 ½.” She rubs Tallie’s back. “And I see you in her every day.”

Tallie sits down and starts playing with the grass. Emma lets out a sigh, grasping her hands together.

“We miss you, babe,” she whispers. “We really miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me any of these numbers and I'll write a one shot for this collection:  
> https://justanoutlawfic.tumblr.com/post/173978710541/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a


	7. In relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by doctorclairefraiser: #23 in relief.
> 
> An EF AU where Emma was raised by her parents.

“Do you really think this will work?”

Baelfire smiles at Emma, taking in her wide green eyes. She has only been in Neverland for 2 weeks, but he feels like he’s known her a lifetime. Emma says that her parents are the queen and prince of an enchanted kingdom, making her a princess. He’d like her even if she wasn’t. Emma was tough, she knew her way around both a sword and an arrow. Ever since he found her outside his cave, he knew he’d try to protect her, not that she’d need it.

Then with the help of Tinkerbell, they had found a coconut. Round and hairy, apparently it was the key to going home. To a kingdom with magic. The coconut could only work once, and that meant Bae returning to a place he once feared.

It didn’t seem so scary with her now.

“Tink hasn’t lied to me before.”  
“What if it’s a trick by Pan?”  
“I don’t think it is.” Bae saw the doubt in her eyes. “Come on, do you trust me?”  
Emma hesitates before nodding. “Not sure why, but I do.”

She grabs on the top of the coconut, while he grips the bottom. His eyes clamp shut and he can feel the familiar buzz of magic go around his head. He feels as though he’s being lifted through the air.

When his eyes open again, he’s standing at the drawbridge of a castle. Emma’s eyes fly open wide and she pulls him into her arms for a hug. He laughs and hugs her tighter. When she pulls apart, her eyes are gazing into his. She leans in and kisses him.

214 years old and this is his first kiss. At least he still looks and feels 14. 

Emma pulls off, her cheeks pink. “Come on, we have plenty of time for that. I want you to meet Mom and Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me any of these numbers and I'll write a one shot for this collection:  
> https://justanoutlawfic.tumblr.com/post/173978710541/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a


End file.
